2019: Eternal Party
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider movies tribute arc. It also features the debut of the Another World counterpart of Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal), portrayed by Mitsuru Matsuoka, the reveal of Another Drive's true identity, the death of Heure, and an appearance of the Another World counterpart of White Woz. Synopsis Ora was the one who transformed into Another Drive?! Sougo and Geiz both disagree over whether or not they should trust the Time Jackers in front of a very confused Heure. Geiz is also starting to question whether it was right to remain in this era. But Swartz's plans continue, as he abducts Sougo's classmate Kowada and takes him to another world! And then the most feared Rider that Swartz summons is revealed to be none other than Kamen Rider Eternal! Plot Sougo and Geiz are struck by G4's Gigant missile launcher and defeated soundly. Woz, while observing, saves them with his scarf and take them out from Swartz's world. They alongside Heure are back in the real world when Geiz suddenly strangles Heure. He's angry because Heure's plead to the ceasefire is a lie as Ora has become Another Drive. He drives out the young Time Jacker and Heure runs in disgrace. Sougo, who doesn't approve of Geiz's action, confronts him. An angered Geiz argues that people don't change as easy as a flip of the hand, referring to Sougo's future as Oma Zi-O. Sougo argues back that Geiz and Tsukuyomi have already altered his future. With that, Geiz announces that he'll go back to the future, leaving a dejected Sougo with Woz. Heure is roaming in confusion; he doesn't want to believe that Ora is an Another Rider all this time. Suddenly Ora appears to ask about this situation. Heure is scared of her and rejects Ora's offer to help, then runs away. Meanwhile, in 95 DO, Geiz returns and sees a gloomy Tsukuyomi. She explains that her and Geiz's actions in this timeline are actually ensuring Sougo to become Oma Zi-O, and Geiz agrees that they must return to the future. Although Tsukuyomi asks him to delay their departure, Geiz becomes more impatient. Before they can go however, Michal Minato arrive and says that because Geiz and Tsukuyomi came from different timelines, they must return separately. Geiz then left the two of them. Minato then explains that in order to return to her own timeline, Tsukuyomi must reclaim her power back from Swartz. Sougo returns home to 95 DO, and meets his ex-classmate from high school, Owada. He asks about Owada's life after graduation and he explains that he's on a Tekken game tournament to decide Japan's representation at the world stage. He asks Sougo to become his supporter and when he refuses, forces him to go. Heure is still on the run from Ora, reaching an abandoned factory, as her patience runs out. She transforms to Another Drive, confirming Heure's suspicion, and strangle him. Luckily, WozGingaFinaly appears to help. In the game tournament, Owada is actually losing badly. He rages and refuses Sougo's consolation. Suddenly he's approached by Swartz who states that this world is not for him to succeed. He offers Owada a chance at grasping the victory but before he could answer, Swartz envelops him in a silver sphere. Sougo chases both of them and demands that Owada be returned. Swartz only smirks and summons Katsumi Daido from the same sphere. The NEVER commander exasperatedly sighs that he's resurrected yet again, and transforms to Kamen Rider Eternal, facing Sougo's Zi-O default form. In the factory, the battle of Woz against Another Drive is still going on. The Another Rider uses his Heavy Acceleration ability, but Woz neutralizes it with GingaFinaly's innate ability. Still, Woz is helpless against Drive's high-speed assault, and Another Drive tries to attack Heure until the real Ora arrives and takes him out from the monster's strike range. GeizRevive Shippu then arrives to help, and the three of them fight at high speed. Sougo is manhandled by Eternal until Minato arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua to help. Suddenly Tsukasa Kadoya appears before Swartz as he finally finds out about Swartz's Another Decade ability. Swartz sneers at him, stating that after stealing Decade's power, Tsukasa can't do anything to interfere with his plan. But Tsukasa explains that his ability as the Destroyer of Worlds is tied to his very existence, and takes Sougo inside the sphere that absorbed Owada, surprising Swartz and dismayed Eternal. Sougo and Tsukasa arrive in a dreary world. In it, Owada is winning the game tournament and claims the representative seat of Japan in the international tournament. Sougo says that he lost, but Owada doesn't care and repeats his winning speech, repeatedly. Tsukasa explains that this is a "world of lost possibilities", seeing that Owada actually has a possibility to win the tournament. Tsukasa then deduces that Swartz's real goal is the resurrection of Dark Riders to serve under his command. Sougo reemerges in the real world, just in time to see Ora stab Heure with an energy blade. When Heure, in pain and utter confusion asks why did she do that, Ora responds to not look on her harshly. She continues by saying that they can’t both survive while being hunted by Swartz and she aims to be the one who survives in the end, before leaving her former comrade to die in cold blood. Sougo hurries to cradle a dying Heure, but he succumbed to his injuries and passed away. Another Drive then interjects after fending of GeizRevive and WozGinga, saying that he and Ora are the same while laughing hysterically. Gently laying down Heure’s body, an enraged Sougo roared while inquires why did he laugh upon someone murder, before quickly transforms into GrandZi-O and proceeds to summon Kamen Rider Drive to battle against Another Drive who summoned Another Tridoron. Geiz can only look in horror and disbelief at Sougo's outrage, and quietly leaves the scene. In the end, with the combination of All Twenty Time Break and SpeeDrop, GrandZi-O manages to destroy Another Drive to the core, ending Paradox Roidmude for good. After the battle is done, Sougo cancels his transformation and kneels at the deceased Heure’s body, mourning his former enemy with Woz quietly watching him with sympathy. Meanwhile, Aqua is still fighting against Eternal. He seems to get the upper hand because they fight beside a sea, until Eternal taps on his true power. But it's actually a distraction as Aqua binds Swartz with water and Tsukuyomi begins to reabsorb her power. Swartz transforms to Another Decade to break free from the bind and begins to assault Tsukuyomi, until Geiz arrives to help. Swartz then captures Geiz in a silver sphere, and from inside, White Woz reemerges while calmly address Tsukuyomi, much to her horror... Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * & : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Gamer: *Game Tournament Staff: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Aqua: *Kamen Rider Eternal: *Another Decade: *Another Drive: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Drive Type Speed (From Drive Episode 3) *'Weapon(s) summoned by GrandZi-O:' **Tridoron (All Twenty Time Break/SpeeDrop) Drive summoned Zi-O 45.png|Drive Type Speed being summoned ATTB Drive Ver 1.png|Tridoron being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Anotherwatches *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Another Decade:' **Eternal Blue Flare, Woz Katsumi summoned.png|Katsumi Daido being summoned White Woz summoned.png|White Woz being summoned Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Eternal ***Eternal **'Forms:' ***Eternal Blue Flare Errors To be added. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches and Gaia Memories:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Eternal **Ridewatches: Drive, GeizRevive (Shippu) **Gaia Memories: T2 Eternal *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Black Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in White Woz's possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *As part of Zi-O's movie tribute arc, this episode tributes: **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (major) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (minor) *As an arc featuring Another Drive, the return of Mitsuru Matsuoka also alludes to the fact that he is the vocal performer of Drive's theme song, SURPRISE-DRIVE. **Interestingly, Matsuoka becomes the second returning actor from Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, after Minase Yashiro, though she played an entirely different character in episode 7. **Coincidentally, Another Drive's true identity is an Another World version of Paradox Roidmude and his original counterpart's voice actor also voiced Oma Zi-O in Zi-O. *This is the only time where a trinket other than Ridewatches is featured on the closing screen. *The game Owada plays at the tournament is Tekken 7, which was previously featured in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, episodes 15 and 16. **Behind the scenes, So Okuno and Masahiro Inoue actually played a match of Tekken 7 during the filming of the episode.https://twitter.com/okuno_so_/status/1155288725787561984 *During the scene that Tsukasa takes control of Swartz's Dimensional Wall, a piece of background music from Kamen Rider Decade, titled "Parallel World", is played. This marks the first instance in which a BGM from Decade is played in Zi-O. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：エターナル・パーティ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：エターナル・パーティ References ru:2019: Карнавал Этернала